Omnipotent
by Magister Mentium
Summary: A girl discovers she has hidden powers when she is thrown into Gravity Falls, her favorite TV show, and comes face to face with her greatest enemy, and at the same time hero, Bill Cipher. (First one guys! Don't hate!)
1. Strange Dreams

I stumble around the dark mansion, terrified of what I will see next. It is a labyrinth, every twist and turn taking me deeper into the tangled recesses of my mind, knowing that I cannot turn back, for the path is ever changing. At the same time, adrenaline is pumping through my veins, for I know this is just a dream, and nothing nearly as exciting and adventurous could ever happen to me in real life. I savor it for the little time I have before I wake up.

I finally come across a door. My curiosity beckons me towards it, wondering with terror and delight at what horrors it may have in store for me.

I twist the ancient knob, and it swings open, revealing a cobwebbed and dusty old room with only one piece of decrepit furniture sitting right in the center. A mirror.

A shiver runs down my spine, my mind flashing back to those probably fake but still _terrifyingly_ spooky videos on YouTube about haunted mirrors. I know that I'll have to look into it.

I close my eyes, and take a step towards it, positioning myself right in front of it. I slowly open my eyes, preparing my self for the horrors I am about to witness... And laugh.

My body relaxes as my gaze falls upon a floating triangle in a top hat and bow tie. "Bill!" I shout, glad to have my favorite character of the best TV show ever in my dreams.

"Hey, Blondie!" He says, floating out of the mirror. "Interesting mind you got here!" A three headed goat floats past us with a green baby squirrel on its back.

"Yes! This is so cool!" I say. "what are you doing here?"

The triangle makes a black cane appear. "Well, aside from showing you a few horrible sights that will haunt you for every waking moment, I've come to give you a little invitation."

This dream is getting interesting. "Have you come to take me to _Gravity_ Falls?" I ask, heart pumping, ready to go to the fictional town.

"as a matter of fact, you are correct!" He points to me and touches a place where a nose would probably be. "You see Blondie, I have a special task for you. Lately I've been noticing some strange things going on around you, and if I'm right, which of course I am, you have something that could help me with something I've been planning for a little while now."

I raise my hands as blue sparks crackle around my fingertips. "Well, since we're in the dreamscape, I can do this", I say, and levitate the mirror. I curl my hands into a fist and it shatters. I smile.

Bill chuckles. "Yeah, sure, I want you to come to Gravity Falls and break a bunch of mirrors. Don't you know that's seven years of bad luck?" He shakes a finger at me.

"So, are you just here to take me to Dipper and Mabel Pines?" I ask. "'Cause that's good enough for me!" While this would be a really sucky fan fiction, it could also be a really awesome adventure, if I didn't wake up before it happened.

_No Ellie, don't think about waking up!_ I think. A beeping starts to sound. _Oh, great! Just as the dream was getting good, now you have to wake up! _I try to stay focused on the laughing triangle, but it's too late.

Light floods my room as I open my eyes, glaring at my stupid alarm clock. _Maybe I could just have a few more minutes... _My mom comes in yelling to get up.

"Elizabeth! Come on you're running late!" She says. I groan. "Um maybe I should not go to school today, I think I'm coming down with something", I say, faking a cough.

My mom rolled her eyes and pulls me out of bed. "But Mom, that school is evil! Kids talk about things like sex and use swear words, so to protect me from that R-rated material, you should probably ban me from going to school ever again."

my Mom sighs, irritably. "Elizabeth, that's what it's like at all highschools! Besides, back in my day, kids could get away with anything..." I moan as she launches into a long story about her teen years.

"...besides, where else are you supposed to get an education?" I think about this. "Books!" I say. "I've gained most of my vast knowledge from literature, anyway." Mom rolls her eyes again. "Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" While I agree with her, I'm still not going to admit it.

"You are going to school. End of discussion." I can tell that she means it.

I trudge through the snow on my way to the state-funded tortur chamber most people refer to as a "public school", I think about the dream I had. I can't remember most of it, but I know it had something to do with Bill.

_you are obsessed with that TV show! _I think. I hear the bell ring in the distance.

"Shit", I say under my breath as I break into a run, tripping over my boots. I'm not sure it was a trick of the light, but I could have sworn I saw a patch of yellow in the bushes...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! If you liked that, you'll probably like this one even better!**

After school I wait for my sister. As I stand at the corner in the freezing cold, it begins to snow. some small children are sledding down a nearby hill. I watch for a while.

"Ellie!" I jump. I turn around to see a bespectacled brown haired twelve year old girl. "What's the matter sister, did I startle you?" She says with a mischievous grin."n-no you didnt!" I say, blushing. "I totally did! You jumped like three feet off the ground!

I sigh. "Fine, you got me. I was acting on a deeply embedded primal instinct to jump at a loud noise. It's. A. Reflex!"

she rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say. Now come on! Let's go home and get some hot chocolate!"

as we race home, carefully avoiding the ice, I can't help but feel the uneasy feeling of being watched. I shake it off. Stupid paranoia.

as we sip our hot cocoa, I turn on the TV. _Sock Opera _is playing. My favorite! We watch, Ellie pouring glitter onto a now indistinguishable painting, and me fantasizing about Bipper.

The wedding cake falls down from the balcony, and Mabel and Bipper begin to fight. "_You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy and no wea-" _suddenly the TV turns off.

"Terry, why'd you do that?" I turn to my sister. "But, I didnt!" She says defensively. "You're probably just sitting on the remote again."

I look under me. Nothing there. Then I see it, and it's all the way across the room. "Wait, if it's over there, then how did-"

The TV flickers back on to display Bill's big yellow face. "Cool!" I say. "It must be a preview for the next episode." The triangle snickers. "Oh, this is no preview!"

I stand there, shocked that an animated triangular dream demon on the TV just answered me. "Wait, wha-?"

"I have a certain job for you Blondie, should you choose to accept it. And by choose, I mean accept or live every waking moment in a living nightmare!" His eye turns to Terry. "You too, Cat Face. You're gonna be a huge part of my little game." Terry stands there, dumbfounded.

"now, if you two could be so kind, _LOOK INTO MY EYE." _his voice deepens, and his eye starts swirling yellow and blue. I **try** to look away, but it pulls me in.

I suddenly find my cheek up against the hardwood floor. My vision is blurring. The last thing I hear is Bills maniacal cackling. The room fades to black.

My eyes flutter open to reveal Bill staring me in the eye. "Ah, good you're awake! Or, I guess, asleep, depending on which way you look at it." He shrugs. "Wait, so I'm, dreaming? Was that whole thing with the TV a dream too?"

"first, yes, second, nope!" He laughs. "Ellie?" I turn around. I see Terry, rubbing her head. "What's going on? Where are we?" I just now take in my surroundings.

we are floating very, very far above a forest. I start to feel sick. For the record, I am not afraid of heights, as that is very stupid and I have no idea why one would be scared of a high up place. I am, however, scared of the relationship between the high up place and the ground.

"Great! Both of you are awake! Most people get their souls disintegrated after that little stunt... But anyway, welcome to your shared dreamscape!"

I'm confused. "wait. You mean we're sharing a dream?" I look at Terry. She is staring wide eyed beneath her and whimpering slightly. I've shared dreams with her before. We once were both hit with a small spaceship. The teddy bear pilot said that he was very sorry. The only difference was that she did not feel it. I rub the spot where my head got acquainted with the edge of he flying saucer.

"but, you're just a cartoon character!" I say, trying to wrap my head around this whole situation. "Oh, Blondie." He tsk tsks. "Everyone knows that all cartoons are actually different universes that bleed through your human technology! And that the dreamscape is actually a portal dimension leading to these universes! And I thought you were the smart one." I do not know how to respond.

"I thought you'd know, after all you look at the universe and see it as a big, simple, complicated, joke! Few have gotten as far as you, especially in just fourteen years. Bravo!" He claps.

I can't help but feel flattered by the demon. "Well, I don't exactly see it as a joke, but to me it is quite strange, and considering the fact that-"

"yeah, no need to run your mouth ragged explaining your overly complicated and not quite accurate thinking, I can read your thoughts you know! The answer to life, the universe, and everything, however, is not forty-two. The real meaning makes even less sense, and would frie the entire solar system if ever spoken aloud, so no, I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway."

"uuuhhhh..." I feel dazed. "So why have you brought me here, exactly?" The triangle chuckles. "Why to make your biggest geek dream come true!" My heart nearly stops. "Oh my God, is the Doctor going to give me a letter to Hogwarts?!" I hold back a squeal.

Bill face palms. "No, the other one. The one that makes way more sense considering who I am!" It begins to dawn on me. I try to stay cool. "Since when have you ever made any sense?" He chuckles. "Since when have you ever been Cool?" He snaps his fingers.

"what the?!" The invisible force holding me and my sister up suddenly gives way. We fall screaming out of the sky.

"okay, if this is the end I just want you to know that I once peed on your bed and blamed it on the cat!" Screams my sister. I glare at her. "Why the hell would you want my last thought of you be one of pure hatred?!"

"I don't know, but this is what people seem to do in situations like this!"

"you mean you've been in a situation before where you're falling to your-" my head hits something hard and I black out.

my eyes flutter open, vision blurry. I feel something wet on the back of my head. I must have cracked it on a tree branch on the way down. I hear a voice. My stomachs does a flip-flop.

"um, are you OK?" I look up to see a hat with a blue pine tree. I black out again.

**A/N: thanks for reading the second chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Later suckers!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop that!" I say to the swordfish as it continues to poke me. It giggles.

"Mabel, stop poking her!"

"I'm just trying to wake her up. Lighten up, Dipping Sauce! Poke, poke!"

"Aah! Mabel!"

"hehe."

My stomach does a flip flop as I open my eyes. First the weird dream, then the dream I shared with my sister which was also weird, then getting thrown into a different universe, and now I'm looking into the faces of my favorite but fictional pair of twins. It is all I can do to hold back a fan girlish squeal. I fail miserably.

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh OH MY GOSH! YOURE DIPPER AND MABEL PINES!" I scream, as they look kind of frightened.

"uh... Do we know you? We found you and your sister in the woods, and-"

"wait, Terry?" I say, breaking out of my trance. "Where is she? Is she OK?"

Dipper rubs his arm. "Well, I wouldn't really use the word OK..." He points to a tree where Terry is standing, and her eyes are taking up half her face and her grin the other half, which is practically foaming.

I walk over to her. "Um, Terry?" She keeps staring at the Pines twins. "Ahyahfadeefoomasweater!" She rambles. I conclude that she is fine.

she then slaps herself and starts squealing. "OH MY GOSH IM IN GRAVITY FALLS MABEL CAN I SEE YOUR SWEATERS OMG YOURE ACTUALLY HERE!"

we all hold our ears as she screams so loud a couple of acorns and a bird falls out of a tree. "Um, hi, there, uh, h-how exactly do you know our names?" Asks Dipper.

before I can talk to Terry about how to handle this unusual and delicate situation, she's already talking. "We're actually from another dimension, and in our dimension your dimension is a TV show, and it's like THE BEST SHOW EVER!"

I face palm. "Uh, don't mind her, she's just a little, you know." I make a twirling motion with my finger at the side of my head to signal that my sister is crazy.

"hehe, will you excuse us for_ just _one minute?" I say, and pull my sister out of earshot of the twins. "Terry, whatever the hell is happening, I really don't think it's a good idea to mention that they have been living their whole lives in a cartoon! It could mess up their whole perception of reality!"

Terry rolls her eyes. "Well if our perception of reality has been messed up today, why can't we mess up theirs? Besides, for all we know we could be living in a TV show! Existential thinking."

I find this to make some weird sort of sense, but I still don't think it would be very smart. of course, Dipper would probably be interested to learn...

before I can finish my thoughts, Terry is already chatting with the twins about our dimension, and about what she's seen in their dimension. Dipper and Mabel begin to look sick.

"Terry!" I say, but it's too late. She has already told the twins all about their reality. They now know that they live in a TV show.

Dipper looks shocked, his jaw gaping. Mabel, however, is beaming. "I knew it!" She shouts. She looks up into the sky. "HI EVERYBODY! I'M MABEL AND I'M FAMOUS! CHECK THIS OUT!" She attempts a flip and face plants into the grass. She looks up and says "THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS!"

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick" Dipper says, and falls onto his knees. I run to comfort him. "Hey, um, it's okay, I mean, it's not like your life means nothing, right?" He looks up at me. "Doesn't it? I mean, I've gone my whole life without knowing that I'm just a fictional character used for entertainment! This whole universe isn't real!" He tosses a rock at a tree.

"I think it's real", I say. "It was real to me even before I found out that Gravity Falls is a whole other reality. This may sound weird, and kind of pathetic, and maybe a little creepy, but watching you and Mabel with your genuine brother-sister bond, solving mysteries and having great humor, it's really what pulls me through highschool. I guess, it's just the little kid in me keeping me who I really am."

Dipper looks up, confused. "Wait, highschool? How old are you?" I look back at him, slightly offended. I do look a bit young for my age, though. "Why, I'm fourteen! I am kind of short though-" I stop, and compulsively run my tongue over my teeth. My braces have suddenly gone missing. A thought dawns on me. "Wait, if we are in the show, then maybe we are in the timeline of the show too! Gravity Falls started when I was eleven, and since we've passed my birthday in the show- oh my gosh, I'm twelve!"

I stare down at my little twelve year old hands, two years younger than I was an hour ago. Another thought suddenly dawns on me. I giggle. "What's so funny?" Dipper asks. "I've kind of just had a life changing revelation from a stranger who fell from the sky, and you're giggling?!" I laugh a little more. "I'm sorry it's just- if I'm twelve, it must mean that my sister is only nine! She hasn't even reached the double digits yet!"

Terry looks annoyed. "I don't see how that's so funny." I am now on the ground, my sides splitting. I know it's not that funny, but for some reason I just can't stop laughing. Maybe I've finally lost it. I black out again.

When I once again awake, I see that I am in the living room of the Mystery Shack. I scream.

I hear footsteps rushing towards me from the next room, and suddenly I am looking up at Dipper, Mabel, and my sister. "What's wrong?" Dipper asks. "Nothing", I say. "I just can't believe I'm here. It's a dream come true! At least, I hope it's true."

I stare at my hand. The twins exchange glances. "Um, are you okay? You seem to be transfixed with your hand", says Mabel. "I heard that staring at your hand is a good way to become lucid, or be aware that you are dreaming," I reply.

We are silent for a while as my hand does nothing. "Ellie!" Terry screams. I snap out of it. "Well, it seems that this is real. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw up for a couple hours from excitement, disbelief, and plummeting from a couple hundred feet from the sky to the ground.

I, once again, promptly black out. Fortunately I do not land in my own bile.

"So, you're saying the kid fell from the sky? Hmm... 'Flying Children', yeah! I'll bet I could sell that!"

a gruff voice wakes me from my slumber. I pull an ice pack off of my forehead and see the face of one of the greatest great-uncle ever. "Stan Pines?" I sit up. "Wait, how do you know my name? Your not some sort of weird, child faced tax collector, are you?" He says, nervously glancing at a rock paved into the wall which I assume opens a trap door.

"No, no. You see, I've just been thrown into your dimension from my dimension, where your dimension is nothing more than a fictional children's TV show!" I am surprised by my Mabel-like boldness I show a not-so-complete stranger as I mess up his entire grasp of reality.

He pails. "What?!" Before he can think to much on it, my sister domes bounding into the room. "Ellie! You're awake! Again! Please don't black out! Again!"

I sit up, disbelief still in my eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm actually in Gravity Falls! This is a dream come true!" I jump up. I run into the gift shop which is full of tourists. "I am in the actual Mystery Shack! A world of mystery, full of mysteriously cheap oddities!" I see the pine tree hats hanging on hooks by the door. I grab one and put it on. "Look! A Dipper hat!" I turn around to see my sister literally grinning from ear to ear. Mabel had knitted her a sweater with a pink cat on it.

"Ellie, this. Is. Awesome." I nod my head in agreement.

after quieting down, we tell the Pines family the story of how we got here.

"so, Bill brought you to our dimension through a dream? But, why?" Dipper asks.

I hadn't really thought about it until now. "That, I don't know. But, since we don't really have any place to go, can we, maybe, stay here until we get all this figured out?" Terry and I hold our breath in anticipation. Before Stan can say 'no way', Mabel speaks up. "YES! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! We can have a sleepover! Ill go call my friends!" Terry's face brightens as my face and Dipper's darkens. "Oh no" I say. Mabel bounds out of the room and comes back in with a giant bucket of glitter. "Oh, God no no no no." She grabs my arm and tugs me up the stairs. "Time for MAKEOVERS!" She squeals. I scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

This is not how I imagined my life in Gravity Falls. I want to be going on adventures, solving mysteries! Laughing and being utterly disturbed!

but instead, I'm stuck at a twelve year old girl's slumber party. My stomach still hurts from that pizza I ate, the one that I didn't see was topped with glitter. I rub the horrid, sticky makeup off of my face.

I wish I was outside with Dipper, sleeping on the cold, hard ground, probably being slowly eaten by mosquitoes and rabbid wolves. Sounds like first class right about now.

instead, I just had to be born the opposite sex, so societal law dictates that when invited to a sleepover, I go and suffer at a sleepover. Stupid all X chromosomes.

"Okay, so who do _you _have a crush on, Grenda?" Mabel asks her friend.

"okay, don't freak out, but I have a crush on..." The girls wait in anticipation. I role my eyes.

"I have a crush on... Adrian Barnes!" The girls gasp. Even my sister, though she doesn't even know who the hell he's supposed to be.

"the pizza delivery boy? He's so cute!" Candy says, and they all break out into high pitched girlish screams. Except for Grenda, who lets out more of a roar.

"Who do _you_ have a crush on, Terry?" Mabel asks my sister. I groan.

My sister looks delighted that she asked. "Well, my first love was when I was five years old..."

i sit up. "please just skip your entire history of your oh so complex love life and tell her your fucking crush!" I say, agitated.

"well then, miss grumpy wumps, who's _your _crush, then?" Terry asks with a grin.

I stutter. "Well, uh... I, I mean..." I really don't want to tell them, especially since they're the characters of Gravity falls.

"uh, um, I'm sure you wouldn't want to know..." I begin to sweat cartoonishly large water droplets.

"aw, come on, Ellie!" Terry begs. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" The whole room begins to chant "tell us! Tell us!"

the pressure is too much for me. "Fine, I'll tell you! Just, please don't laugh, or be horribly disturbed."

"oh, come on. How could we be horribly disturbed by your love life?" Mabel asks. "Now, spill it, sister!"

they all are silent, awaiting my secret. I wonder if I should just bolt out of the room and into the woods where they'll never find me. At the same time I think that this is the stupidest thing ever. They are waiting for my reply like its the countdown of Apollo 11.

I gulp. "Well, he's well dressed..." They nodd for me to go on. "Confident, and has a good sense of humor..."

"Oooooh, sounds classy!" They all say in unison. If that wasn't creepy, it was going to get way creepier...

"he is older, and kind of weird, but really..." I blush as I say the word. "Hot. I mean, he looks kind of dorky when you first see him, but then..."

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! Who is this mystery man my sister is crushing on?!" Terry squeals.

"well, he is a mystery, but I wouldn't say he's really a man."

" oh, man, boy, whatever." Mabel says.

"well, he's not really either." I say. At this they all look confused.

"his name is..." They all hold their breath.

I bite the bullet. "Bill. Cipher."

their smiles all disappear from their faces. They turn pale. Except for Mabel, who is now a dark shade of green.

"I told you you wouldn't want to know.

after the whole crush talk, the party is now pretty much over. God, I haven't been this embarrassed since my friends got together one time and somehow the talk turned to ghosts and demons. I pretty much scarred all of them for life. Me and Bill Cipher have more in common than is accepted by the sane mind. Maybe my sister isn't so crazy in comparison to me after all.

everyone in the room is silent. We have all crawled into our sleeping bags, but none of us are sleeping. I imagine everyone is feeling a bit sick, and won't be able to fall asleep for a while now.

its just getting too awkward for me. I pick up my stuff and head outside. Dipper is sitting beneath a tree, reading a book under a book light.

"hey," I say. He looks up. "Oh hey! So how'd you escape from their glittery clutches?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Well, I may or may not have scarred them for life. By the way, I think your sister may be avoiding me for a while."

"oh, yeah? What'd you say?" Dipper asks.

I had hoped he wouldn't ask that question. "Uh, that uh... Cheese, is actually bacteria infested curdled milk!" I say with a sheepish grin.

Dipper laughs. "Well, that sure is some tasty bacteria!" He says, popping a cheese flavored snack food into his mouth.

I don't think I should tell him the truth. I need at least one of the mystery twins to like me, if we are going to defeat the evil, and incredibly hot triangular demon.

we talk and laugh all night, chasing off wolves and seeing what that dark object hidden in the tree is. It turns out to be a bees nest.

after we dress our wounds, we head back outsid and look up at the night sky. Dipper speaks.

"do you ever wonder if there's just some secret, some mystery that you don't even know your looking for, even though the answer is right under your nose?" I shrug. I don't entirely know what he means.

"I know it kind of sounds crazy, but I feel like there's just something big that's about to happen, like something that will change all of our lives! And I feel, like it's going to happen soon."

my mind flashes back to previous episodes of the series. Quotes flow through my mind. "Stacking meat for the apocalypse, doodle do..." "Bury your gold!" Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!" "Maybe you could help me with something I've been working on" "a day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!" I've got big plans coming, and I don't need you getting in my way!" "Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" "The Apacolypse! The end times!" "I don't care if it's dangerous, I don't care how long it takes. Nothing's gonna stop me, and no ones gonna get in my way!" "It looks like they were preparing for some kind of disaster" "not what he seems. Not what he seems. Not what he seems."

Images flash through my mind of Stan and the portal, and the tapestry at northwest manor. I remember the poem that haunts my every thought. "No puppet strings can hold me down. So patiently I watch this town. The abnormal soon will be the norm. Enjoy the calm, before. The. Storm."

_Enjoy, kid. Follow your dreams. they'll soon become nightmares._

sombody whispers in my ear. I shudder. I know what's coming. I don't know exactly how it will happen, or when, But I know about the Apacolypse. I know about the portal. I don't know why Bill brought me here, but I know I'm part of his plan. A single thread in the intricate web he weaves. He has plans for me. And know that they are gonna be big.

the wind rustling through the pine needles seem to whisper "_enjoy the calm, enjoy the calm..."_

My eyelids droop heavily. I finally give into the unrelenting power of sleep. But true sleep, in a time like this, is only a dream.

Enjoy the calm before th storm


	5. Possessed

**AN: hello readers! Well, anybody who watched Northwest Mansion Noir last week will know that the Apacolypse is upon us (BTW: bury your gold)! because of this, I will try to update every night if possible, before the next episode airs. Anyway, please review! I really enjoy your suggestions and *cough cough* complements on my writing! Also, if you don't review, I should probably tell you that this Fic contains a curse that will only allow you to speak in Portuguese, and your legs will be turned into giraffe heads that will always be screaming. Enjoy! (Or else. I am perfectly fine with the fact that I am a psychotic she devil) just kidding! Maybe. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"no, no! Please just stop!" I say, in the most horrible nightmare imaginable.<p>

"please! Just, leave me alone!" I run through the dark and distorted maze, the deranged cackling in hot pursuit.

I turn the corner, and I bump strait in to a fate worst than death. "Noooooooo!" I scream.

"Ahahahaha!" The horrible triangle cackles. I feel sick. I have so many regrets.

"so, sweet little Ellie Brown has a school girl crush on me, eh?" Bill laughs.

I turn bright red. "Just, shut up!" I say, utterly embarrassed.

"aw, don't feel bad, Blondie! I mean, who can blame ya?" He says, leaning back in a cocky manner.

"just leave me alone! After this, I assure you that I do not feel attracted to you in any way!" I say, trying to run away, but it is though I am on a treadmill.

"no use lying to me, blondie. I know you have a secret admiration for bad guys." I turn into a literal tomato, only furthering my embarrassment. "It was mostly just the bow tie, anyway," I murmur to myself.

"ohohoho! I know you think I'm sexy!" he says, raising his eyebrow. I scream.

I continue screaming for at least two minutes after I am awake, much to the concern and annoyance of Dipper Pines.

"uh, Ellie? Is everything OK?" He asks.

I shiver, and nod. That was the most disturbing dream I have ever had. I still feel my cheeks burning. I run into the outhouse and throw up.

"are you sure?" Dipper inquires. "You seem sick. Oh, was it that glitter covered pizza? Ugh, I'm sorry about Mabel. She can just get a little, weird sometimes." He rubs the back of his neck.

I chuckle, deciding to just move on from the whole fan girl crush on an evil triangle thing. "Trust me, my sister is way weirder. And also kind of scary. She thinks the definition of being funny is making a loud, freaky laughing noise, and making a face that haunts my nightmares", I say.

we laugh, and continue to tell stories about our weird siblings. I like Dipper. He gets me. I'll miss talking with him when I go back to my dimension. If I can go back.

* * *

><p>fortunatly, because of the vast quantities of sugar they consumed, the girls had forgotten everything about last night, including our little guy chat. They could not even explain why Candy was bound in string cheese, or why Grenda was wearing a nineteen twenties bootlegger costume, or why Terry was dangling from the ceiling next to Darrel, the moldy spot on the ceiling, or how Mabel had knitted tiny sweaters for a dozen baby hamsters that were found in the room with no explaination as to how they got there.<p>

Long story short, I am never going to another sleepover ever again. Although I might watch from afar.

We are now being forced to "volunteer" at the Mystery Shack gift shop, even though it is a blatant contradiction. When I brought this to the attention of Mr. Pines, however, he pretended to have a violent fit of coughing, and rushed upstairs, claiming that he had forgotten to take his old person medicine.

other than the whole breaking child labor laws thing, And the overwhelming smell of formaldehyde and mothballs, working here is pretty fun.

"random dance party for no reason!" Mabel yells, and we all start laughing and dancing to the music of a boom box sitting on a stool.

Grunkle Stan walks in and turns it off saying "Mabel, what did I tell you about music, dancing and other merriments during business hours? Save it apease the monstrous unions that plague our nation and gobble up children in the night!" We all roll our eyes and get back to our chores.

"I know you don't think of working at the Mystery Shack as a dream job, but I have dreamt of this for years!" I say to Dipper, crushing glass with a hammer to make it look like crystals.

He turns to me. "Really? I mean, I know this dimension is like, your favorite TV show or whatever, but really?"

I shrug. "Well, Stan's pretty interesting, you know? I mean, who else has a great uncle that lives in a town like this, has an international criminal record, and a vending machine that-" I stop. I really don't think that I should reveal that bombshell secret just yet.

"a vending machine that-?" Dipper asks. "A vending machine that, uh, has candy in it that expired in 2005!" I say, and we laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Terry's POV<strong>

Ellie is over there, laughing with Dipper. I wonder what they are talking about. Me and my new BFF Mabel are talking about all of the cute pictures of cats on the Internet!

I do miss my other BFF though, back at home, Zoe. We've known each other since kindergarten when we saw that we were wearing the exact same pair of shoes! I really miss playing with our Littlest Pet Shop collections with her.

Its nice that Ellie found a friend, though. She doesn't really have any friends back home. She's just so shy and closed off. Here, though, it's like something has awakened in her. She's just so much more confident and outgoing than usual.

I, however have always been confident and outgoing! Especially in the way I make silly faces much to the enjoyment of my sister. I never hesitate to talk to strangers, but she always pulls me away from them. She's just protecting me, I guess.

"Hey, after work you wanna go and play pranks on our siblings?" Mabel asks.

"oh, uh, I don't know, Ellie gets pretty mad when I mess with her", I say. Then, I remember all those times she's messed with me. She can just be such a bitch sometimes. Besides, she probably won't act like a monster around her new boyfriend- ahem. Dipper, and it'll be fun.

"I'm in!" I say, and Mabel and I hi five.

"you know what Ellie hates? When you say something over and over and over and over again until she snaps!" I say.

"gasp! Dipper hates that too! Our siblings have so much in common!" Mabel says, and then a thought seems to dawn on her.

"hey! You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks.

"um, that monotremes are actually aliens from Jupiter?" I say. I'm just joking.

"Uhh, no..." She says, slightly creeped out. "I think that we would totally set them up!"

"yeah!" I say, and we hi five again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

I dust off the snow globes. Dipper walks over to me.

"hey! Do you mind going upstairs and getting the glue?" He says. "Soos needs to make a turducken."

"isn't that like a chicken stuffed inside a duck stuffed inside a turkey?" I ask, wondering why anyone would eat that.

"well, in this case, it's a turtle with duck feet and a chicken head," he responds.

"were does your uncle even get all these animals?" I ask.

"you know, throughout the summer I've learned its best just to not question these things," he says. "Anyway, the glue is on the second shelf of the bookshelf in our room."

I snap my fingers and point at him. "You got it!" I say, and head up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As I go up, something in the air changes. I pause. I look around, feeling like somebody's watching me. I shake it off. I've always been paranoid. I am still convinced that there is something under my bed.<p>

I walk into the twin's room, and pick up the glue. I am heading out, when something just comes over me.

suddenly, I feel an overwhelming sense of dread. My head begins to hurt. It pounds. It feels as if it's going to explode.

I drop to my knees, clutching my ears. A horrible ringing resounds inside my skull. I cry out in pain.

I close my eyes tight, the and open them again. God, it hurts so much I can no longer see in color! Wait, no, that's- something else...

suddenly, as if a metal helmet squeezing around my head just let go, the pain stops. I am on all fours, panting. What the hell just happened?

I hear laughing. It's like its inside my head, but, somehow, I know it's real. I look up. Everything is black and white. The cackling continues.

"oh, Blondie. Did you really think that you could escape from your own mind?" A high pitched, echoey voice says from behind. I groan.

"what do yo want, Bill?" I say, turning around. "To humiliate me a again?"

Bill roles his eye. "Calm down, kid! I just want a little... Favor," he says, his eye suddenly glowing blue.

I don't believe this! "So let me get this strait. You just expect me to make a deal with you? After all I've seen you do?!" I say. "Yeah right! Just, go off and haunt somebody else's mind, will you?"

"just hear me out!" He says. I cross my arms to show that I'm listening. Besides, this could get interesti- gah! What is that noise?!

"you see, kid, this has all been just a big accident! So, if you want, I could just send you home, and you could live the rest of your days without ever hearing from me again. Whadya say?" He reaches out his fiery black hand.

"oh, no, Cipher. I know how you work!" I say. "What do you want in return?"

Bill shakes his- well, what would be his head, I guess. "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. Who hurt you so badly you couldn't trust? It's already payment enough for me to send you back home and out of my way," he says, stretching the blue flames closer towards me.

"ha! I'll believe that when-" I start, but then something stops me. Something's telling me to accept.

_accept it, Ellie. When else will you get a chance for you and your sister to go home?_

A voice whispers in my head. I assume it's my conscience. I've always had a powerful consciense. It keeps me from doing things that I really REALLY want to do, and they feel so right, but I know that they're wrong.

_youre just being selfish, _it says. _You just want to stay here for all eternity, throwing away all responsibilities, having fun with your new friends while your parents back home are worried sick about you!_

I suddenly imagine my mom and dad, crying over my empty bed, while police are outside looking for me.

_you know it's right for both you and your sister. Accept it, kid. Accept it!_

"I, uh..." The voice in my head keeps getting louder. Accept it! It says, over and over again, pounding against the sides of my skull.

I can't take it anymore. "Fine!" I say, and I thrust my hand into the triangle's.

he starts to laugh. The voices fade away, and I realize what I've done.

"Wait, no! I-" but it's too late. A sudden cold washes over me, as I feel like my bowels are being ripped out of me. I scream. Then I feel nothing.

I open my eyes, and I look into-

my eyes. That's, not normal. Then I realize what just happened.

"oh, Ellie. Everyone loves puppets!" Bill says, shaping my face into a wide sneer.

* * *

><p>"how could I have fallen for this?! I thought I was smarter than this!" I say, looking down at my floating ghost form.<p>

"aw, don't blame yourself Blondie," he says. "You'll find I can be very..."

_persuasive._

the voice in my head is back. The voice I now know to be very far from my conscience. My conscience usually sounds like my mom, anyway.

"you tricked me!" I say, furious.

he chuckles. "Well what do you expect from me? A box of Turkish delights?" He laughs at his own joke.

"I, I'll find a way to get back to my own body! You'll probably want to get rid of it anyway, because of the cramps," I say.

"ohoho! Getting rid of it is just what I'll do!" His eyes widen. "Seriously what is this pain? It's like a thousand burning forks are stabbing me front the inside! Argh!"

"welcome to the pubescent female body, Bill. Maybe next time, you'll- wait, did you just say your going to kill me?!" I scream, my heart speeding up.

"psh, well duh! Why else do you think I zapped you into Gravity Falls? I don't have enough power in your dimension! Peoples minds are just too dull, and don't believe in what is actually happening! Well, some people do, like you, but not many. Usually just the geeks that no one cares about."

well that kinda hurt. "Wait, what's happening? I don't know what-"

I jump as he throws himself down the stairs. Oh, if I ever do get my body back, it's sure gonna hurt.

"Bill!" I shout, and go through the floor. In the living room I see something very strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Mabel's POV<strong>

this is so exciting! Dipper's finally going to have a girlfriend after his whole thing with Wendy! Ok, just, keep it casual.

"oh, Hey! I see you two are in the room together, so, that's nice," I say

"huh?" They both say simultaneously. Oh, they're gonna make such a cute couple!

"you know, you two have a lot in common! Like, you both like books, and solving mysteries, and you're smart and... You have, feet," I say.

Dipper looks confused. Ellie begins to walk out of the room.

"uh, yeah, I'm just going to take a little walk in the woods now, alone, with this knife, nobody follow me!"

she starts to leave. I can't let her leave!

"Terry, Now!" I shout, and Terry slams the door closed and locks it.

"what the- Mabel! What are you doing? I was just about to go to the library!" Dipper says, and tries to turn the doorknob. Silly Dipper!

"never! You are not leaving this room until some romance happens! Now go sit on the couch and talk!" I run out of the room, having Terry unlock the door and lock it as quickly as possible again.

And thus a romance blossoms! Good work Mabel! Thanks Mabel!

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

Dipper turns bright red. "Oh no, Mabel! You're not trying to-"

Bill- I- Ellie- Billie? Yeah! Billie slumps. "Ugh, just what I need. Shooting star meddling in Pinetree's life again. Usually pretty amusing, but I've got things to do!"

"huh?" Dipper says. Billie just sighs and tries to twist the knob.

I can't help but be pretty amused by this. I mean, this puts a whole new spin on the whole BillDip shipping!

"well well well!" I say. "It seems like Bill Cipher has a schoolgirl crush on Pinetree!" I laugh. It feels good, after he caused me all that embarrassment.

he just roles his eyes. "Uh, Shooti- I mean, Mabel, it's Ellie! I really need to use the bathroom! If you could just let me out, I promise I'll come back to this room with noodle arms, here!"

I stop laughing. "no, wait! Mabel don't let him out! He'll kill-"

but it's too late. Mabel has already let Billie out. He sneers back at me, as he runs into the forest, holding a knife.

"nooooo!" I say, flying after him.

"Ellie! Get back here, now! You and Dipper are perfect for eachother!"

I roll my eyes, still flying at top speed. I mean, Dipper's a nice guy and all, but... Oh, right, I'm trying to stop an evil brain demon from murdering me!

* * *

><p>I weave through the trees, searching left and right. I hear an evil cackle. I follow the sound, and come across a clearing. Ellie sits at the roots of the tree. He is fingering the knife that he grabbed from the kitchen, a sick grin splayed across his face.<p>

"hey there, Blondie!" He says, using my legs to stand up. "I was waiting for you! I mean, whats the point of greusomly murdering somebody if theyre not around to wittness it?" He laughs.

"You're, you're psychotic!" I shout, my heart racing. I don't want to die! If I die, I'll never get a doctorate in archaeology, or discover Atlantis, or kiss a guy...

"ha! You mean you didn't already know?" He says, putting the sharp blade to my neck. "Anyway, enough chitchat. Its nothing personal, kid. Killing's not really my style anyway, I usually just drive my victims insane, but this needs to be done quick." He presses the knife against my neck. "Any last words?" He grins.

I know that I'm about to be killed by my secret evil crush, but one thing about me is that I am ridiculously curious. Instead of crying my eyes out like a normal person and pleading with him to stop, I ask a question. "Well, if you're going to kill me, then could you at least tell me why?"

He lowers the knife. "Well I suppose I could," he says, thinking. "But I could also not tell you and drive you insane in addition!" He raises the knife above my chest and gets ready to plunge it deep into my heart.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shriek. Suddenly, a big gust of wind makes a dead tree branch fly towards my puppeteered body and knocks it down. "Argh! Oh, oh boy..." Billie says as he hits the ground.

"Whoa," I say. "That, now that was lucky." Billie gets up. "That doesn't matter! I still have the knife!" He waves it in the air.

he lifts it up once again, and plunges it towards my chest. "Wait, no no, STOP!" I shout, and throw my hand out as if to stop him. Suddenly, it's as if something pushes The knife out of the way, it misses my chest and digs into the side of my shoulder.

"ow! What the, uh oh-" says Billie. "Wait," I say. "Did I do that?" I look at my ghostly hands. "Yeah you did! This body's coordination is terrible!" There's a sort of quiver in his voice. While it's totally true that I have next to no muscle coordination, I doubt that even I could miss that horribly.

A thought occurs to me. Billie is taking practice stabs at my chest. He raises it up, getting ready for the real thing. I look at my hand. It's a pretty big bet, but I'm gonna die anyway so what the hell?

I focus on the knife as it dives towards the center of my chest. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. I reach out as if to grab the weapon, and I pull my fist towards me. The knife flys out of my stolen hand, and I duck to avoid it (even though I'm a ghost). It hits the tree behind me. I look at it in bewilderment, astonished that it actually worked!

"wait, no NO!" Billie starts to run toward the tree. Now it's my turn to grin. With my newfound power, I gather the surrounding rocks and create a wall, blocking my would be assassin from getting to the knife.

"oh boy," Billie suddenly looks worried. That makes me smile. I'm making the great Bill Cipher worried! "So, any last words?" I ask, making it obvious that I really am not interested. Billie, for once, says nothing.

oh boy, I'm gonna regret this later. This is definitely gonna give me a concussion, and probably a few broken ribs. Oh, well. I raise my hands up, raising the rock wall up into the air. "wait, no dont!" Billie says uselessly. I grin. "I'm thinkin, nope!"

I throw my arms out, and dozens of rocks pelt towards Billie. "Ow, ah! Human pain is being used against me!" A particularly large rock knocks him down, and Bill's true triangular form is forced out. He is tossed through the forest and screams "aaaaaahhhhhh! This isn't over!" He dissapears into the trees.

I take in a deep breath, and exhale loudly. No, it isn't over, but for now, I'm safe. Not to mention...

I HAVE FREAKING AWESOME SUPER POWERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeesh! That took along time. Anyway comment, and if you don't,... I don't know, my self esteem will drop about 0.0000000001%. I'm too tired to curse you right now. Anyways, bye! I'll just face plant into this couch now and fall asleep.<strong>


End file.
